


Oh, Christmas Tree

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2011 [16]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Day #16 - Decorating the Tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

“Did you get the tree?” Colin called, as he heard the front door slam. He was busy sorting through various boxes of decorations in preparation for Ryan’s return.

Ryan appeared in the living room doorway, looking cold and windswept. “Erm… sort of.”

“Sort of?”

Ryan produced a tree from behind his back. Unfortunately it was only a meter tall, and distinctly lacking in the branch department.

“Sorry, it was the only one left.”

Colin took it from him and shrugged. “Well, at least we can get this done faster.”

Ten minutes later they devoted themselves to something far more pleasurable.


End file.
